


Insensitive

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Stupid Nico. Stupid, insensitive Nico. Couldn't she TELL that Maki was upset?





	Insensitive

It was a dumb thing to be angry about.

Somewhere, deep down, Maki knew that. But that knowledge was buried under annoyance and defensiveness and fury, crushed under the weight of her emotions and hidden from her conscious mind.

They’d been dating for a whole _year_. Shouldn’t Nico know this sort of thing by now? Shouldn’t Nico _know_ that Maki was feeling upset about school just from how she was acting? Shouldn’t she ask her what was wrong and comfort her, even with Maki putting on a brave face and not saying anything? And then _she_ got mad when Maki got upset with her?

So of _course_ Maki had stormed out of the room and gone to hide in their bedroom. And Nico hadn’t even followed her! Even now, after she’d had a few minutes to calm down, Nico hadn’t come in to apologize to her!

It was another ten minutes before Maki reluctantly came out of their room again. Nico looked over at her immediately, her false casual behaviour given away by her instant response to the quiet sound of the door opening.

“...Hey,” Maki said stiffly.

Nico put her hands on her hips and looked at Maki with an annoyed look. Maki could already feel herself getting defensive. Was Nico really going to get angry at her? Nico was the one who hadn’t done what she was supposed to! It wasn’t Maki’s fau-

“I had a bad day at work today,” Nico said, and Maki’s thought process derailed, startled.

“I wanted you to ask about it,” Nico continued. “...But Rin texted me and asked if I was doing anything to cheer you up, after what happened at school today.”

Oh, right. She _had_ mentioned something to Rin, hadn’t she?

“...So I guess you had something else on your mind. So I’ll forgive you this one time,” Nico turned away, back to whatever she was doing on the stove, and Maki raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Really? That was all she was going to say?

Then she noticed what Nico was doing.

She remembered something Nico had said a while ago.

_Whenever Nico Ni’s had a hard day, she likes to come home to a nice rice porridge._

Maki had scoffed at the idea. What, did she have a cold or something and couldn’t taste anything?

But Nico wasn’t making rice porridge now. And Maki remembered what _she’d_ said, when Nico had challenged her with what _she_ would want to eat.

_Pasta and tomato sauce, obviously! It’s simple and it’s comfort food, but it’s not something for sick people!_

Nico had rolled her eyes at it at the time, just as dismissive as Maki had been of rice porridge. But bubbling on the stove was a pan with a thick, red sauce in it, and a pot with boiling water that Nico was carefully stirring.

Nico wasn’t always the most perceptive. And maybe, Maki admitted privately to herself, maybe she wasn’t much better than Nico herself. But Nico was trying. She wanted Maki to feel better, even if she couldn’t always tell when Maki was feeling bad without help.

“...If you want, we can watch that documentary you’ve been talking about tonight,” Maki said.

Nico glanced back at her, trying to look aloof but childish excitement glittering in her eyes. “You mean the one about A-Rise?”

“Yeah,” Maki said.

“...If you want,” Nico said, a smile slipping out as she tried to maintain her poker face, quickly turning away when she realized she couldn’t hold a straight face.

Maybe neither of them was that good at telling what the other wanted. Maybe they were both a little blind. But, Maki mused, even though she’d _told_ Rin outright, Rin wasn’t the one here trying to make her feel better. It was Nico.

And it hopefully it always would be.


End file.
